


Thoroughly Unique and Rather Overwhelming

by stickylabrys



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A big dick, A little choking-ish, BDSM, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Emma Swan, Emma has a dick, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Gratuitous Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Emma Swan, idk how to label this shit, ish, possible triggers, pretty dirty, some kinky vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickylabrys/pseuds/stickylabrys
Summary: Smut...Emma has a cock...originally a one shot that has been attempted to be made into a story due to popular demand





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is some very bdsm vibes here with some light choking, very dirty talking, and Emma basically being very possessive over Regina. Since it is written as impulsive first time sex this could be seen as somewhat problematic. Fortunately Regina is really into it. The rape/non-con tag is on there specifically for one non-con-ish line at the end that Emma says, and I just want to be extra careful because I don’t want to accidentally trigger someone. This is fiction. Consent is sexy and even if it wasn’t it’s still mandatory. The two people in this fic are wholeheartedly consenting and enjoying themselves.

"It's sssoo big, Emma"

  
She heard the words but it was as though they were coming from far away. All current focus her brain could muster was on the sensation of Regina Mills running her wet swollen pussy back and forth over her rigid cock. It was a thoroughly unique and rather overwhelming sensation. The swollen lips felt like they were wrapped around her pulsing member and the back and forth motion had effectively coated her entire cock in the woman's arousal. It was incredible that the woman could be so wet, it felt like someone had squeezed half a bottle of lube all over her dick.

  
Emma put her hands on the woman’s thighs and ran them up and around to her thick, full ass, feeling the thong that had been roughly pushed aside in their efforts to make contact as quickly as possible. Emma grabbed both ass cheeks, squeezing them and pulling them apart, spreading the woman further and getting her dick even more deeply nestled in the brunettes most tender places.

  
"Oh!" Regina sounded delightfully surprised at being spread wider, and then a little deeper, a bit of a moan, "yesss."

Emma used her strength to move the woman back and forth, effectively stroking herself using Regina's glorious cunt to do so. She groaned deeply, feeling the hard nub that was Regina's clit moving against her. Regina was breathing heavy in her ear. Emma could just glimpse the woman's breasts through the top of her blouse but she wanted them in her mouth.

  
"Take your tits out for me, baby," Emma growled and nipped at the part of the woman's chest that was exposed. She continued to hold the woman's ass and rock her back and forth, each time freshly coating her aching cock. She heard the woman's sudden gasp and slight hesitation at the rough order before quickly unbuttoning her blouse and exposing her gorgeous breasts pushed up in a black bra. Emma licked up between the middle of them before beginning to suck the tops of the mounds and using her chin and nose to try to push the bra down to get to the hard nipple hidden beneath. She heard Regina’s sexy chuckle above her, obviously amused by Emma who was so enthusiastic to get her mouth on a nipple, but unwilling to let go of the firm ass she was groping.

  
Regina reached down and pulled her breast from the cup offering it up to the blond, "is this what you want?" She watched the woman beneath her stare for a moment before suddenly taking half of it in her mouth, a rough tongue flicking her nipple, as her breast was sucked forcefully. Emma groaned in pleasure beneath her, pausing long enough to whisper roughly, "Jesus woman they're perfect," before her breast was once encased in a warm wet mouth.

  
Emma felt a hand at the back of her head encouraging her attentions and she grunted in agreement. She licked sucked and bit lightly until the woman gyrating above her seemed lost in the moment. "The other now," she grunted, nodding towards the other breast, still inside the bra. Without stopping her movements she heard a sharp, "yes," as the brunette pulled down the bra and Emma immediately attached herself to the other breast with the same fervor. The woman had sped up further on top of her, using Emma's hardened cock to rut her clit against, hand reattached to the back of Emma's head and the other one digging into her shoulder, bicep, shoulder, lower back as if trying to find what would give the most leverage. Finally, Emma released the woman's ass and moved her hands to her hips grasping them firmly and pressing her body down to increase the pressure of clit against cock, never letting the woman's tender perfect breast fall from her mouth.

  
"God yes," Regina was all breathless wanting, nails digging into a bicep now, feeling herself getting closer. "Keep going, don't stop."

  
"Never," Emma growled, her hands felt strong and rough against Regina's soft, smooth hips and torso, "You gonna cum for me, huh? I haven't even slid inside, you're so eager, just rubbing yourself against me, so desperate to cum."

  
"C’mon then, girl," Emma breathed, her voice deep and low, "cum for me. I'll need you dripping wet to be able to stuff this cock in that tight hole of yours."

  
And that was it, Regina was coming hard, Emma relentless against her, clit dragging back and forth against her thick member, one breast roughly sucked, and a hand on the other, that quickly moved up to her throat, applying the slightest pressure, sending Regina crashing into a second wave of pleasure.

  
"That's right, you cum hard for me," Emma ordered and before she could even collect herself enough to form a response, Emma was rising out of the chair with Regina still wrapped around her. She quickly held on to the blonde’s neck, and tightened her thighs, as she felt herself being set gently down on her desk directly in front of them, then Emma leaned forward sending papers, pens, and stapler flying, before pulling Regina’s shirt and bra off, leaving the woman in nothing but a pushed up skirt and thong pushed haphazardly aside. Well, and the black heels of course, that Emma had insisted be left on, grunting that she wanted to feel the stilettos digging into her back.

  
Emma guided Regina down onto the desk and pulled off her thong. Tossing it aside, she grabbed smooth, olive toned legs, pushing them up and apart, fully exposing the woman beneath her, leaving nothing hidden. Again, against all odds, Regina found herself overwhelmingly aroused at the way the blonde roughly took what she wanted. She saw the blonde staring unapologetically at her pussy with such deep desire it made Regina's breathing heavier.

  
"Mmm look at you," Emma growled, eves never parting from her cunt on display, "incredible. I bet you taste even better." And just like that, Emma pulled her to the edge of the desk and bending forward, she pulled Regina's lower half up like the woman weighed nothing, and enveloped her in her mouth, sucking, slurping, licking, and moaning loudly and without a trace of self consciousness as if anyone would do the same if allowed, if given such an offering. Regina's nails dug into the desk and her own litany of swearing and moaning came pouring from her mouth, "oh god, oh yes, oh fuuuuuck." She could feel her body working itself up again and looking down she knew the blonde had no intention of stopping what she was doing despite a cock that must be throbbing for release. But Regina wanted to feel that dick inside her, wanted to know what it felt like to have Emma pounding into her, if it was anything like what she'd already been doing she knew it would be earth shattering.

  
"Emma," her voice was rough, "your cock, please.."

  
Emma's moaned into her soaked cunt and seemed reluctant to stop but she raised up with a wide smile, she grasped her sizable dick in her hand and rubbed it up and down Regina's folds. "What do you want baby, you want this cock in you?"

  
"Yes," Regina whispered, _god, how did she know just how to talk to her._

  
She felt the head teasing at her entrance, "you can have it, honey, it's yours." Emma leaned over the brunette and slowed suddenly to a stop. She stared directly into her eyes, and suddenly in a very different voice, gently asked, "ready?"

  
And Regina nodded, whispered yes, felt altogether safe, and god that made her feel sexy too. Emma slowly began to ease her cock in to Regina's tight cunt, groaning loudly at the feeling but maintaining strict control of her motions, her eyes never leaving the brunettes face, watching for any signs of discomfort or pain. She slowed when her cock was about halfway in and looked deeply into her eyes again, "is this okay?" Emma's voice was the same quiet concerned one and Regina's eyes felt suddenly watery, "yes," her voice trembled, and then she whispered, "thank you."

  
Emma looked at her, wide green eyes full of lust, but also concern, and surprise, as if she found the idea of being thanked for what she was doing odd, as if this was how it should always be, and Emma reached out her hand cupping Regina's face and rubbing her thumb across her cheek bone gently, she smiled a little, "of course," as if it could never be another way. Then she was easing herself the rest of the way in slowly stretching the brunette in a most pleasing way. When she was fully inside she waited a moment feeling tight walls adjusting, listening, focusing on the brunettes body, and then slowly beginning to move, "ok?" She whispered again lips pressed to ear.

  
"Yes" came back to her, full of pleasure and desire, "you can go faster now."

  
Emma grunted above her and began a harder, faster thrust, "like that?" She wanted to be sure. And then Regina was the one with a hand on the blondes cheek and suddenly this felt much more intimate than how it had started, "yes" her eyes were warm, "like that."

  
Emma continues to increase her thrusting. Regina's legs were draped around her. Emma's hands were at Regina's hips, her eyes drawn down to where she could watch her dick slipping in and out of Regina's tight pussy, slick, warm, clenching against her. "Fuck," Emma whispered, in awe of the sight. "You look so damn good wrapped around my cock, girl."

  
Regina moaned at the words and clenched her muscles around the thick dick working into her, satisfied to hear a low grunt and hands suddenly gripping her tighter. "Harder, Emma, please, I need you to fuck me harder."  
Emma immediately pulled her yet closer and strong arms flexed as she lifted Regina's hips a bit to get closer still, she began pounding into her, relentlessly. "This what you want," the desk scraping against the floor with the force.

  
"Yes, god," Regina was moaning beneath her. Then Emma was taking her legs and pushing them back against her torso, and suddenly Emma was that much deeper and Regina was yelling for her not to stop.

  
Emma was relentless above her, and then there was a thumb on her clit and she was groaning, “oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.”

  
"Damn you look good Regina, so fucking hot, I want you to cum on my cock, I wanna feel that cunt of yours clench down on me. Can you cum again for me baby?"

  
Regina felt lost, the only awareness was of Emma above her giving her exactly what she needed and her pleas to the blonde assuring her that yes she could and would cum for her.

  
"I don't want anyone else touching you anymore you understand me," Emma was growling above her. "This is mine now, Regina, this tight little pussy of yours, that just for me, you understand?"

  
"Yes."  
"Say it," and now there was a hand at the brunettes throat squeezing just a bit.

  
"It's yours," Regina sounded desperate.

  
“Again.”

  
“It's yours!”

  
“All mine.”

  
“Yes, all yours.”

  
“Good girl.”

  
Regina was panting and holding onto the edge of her desk as Emma continued to pound into her, cunt fully exposed, body stretched for the blonde's attention and pleasure. Suddenly she felt her body being twisted so she was lengthwise across the desk and Emma was on top of her, hips rocking against her and each time Emma thrust in, her pubic bone was pushing against Regina's clit and after what seemed like only seconds Regina was coming hard, Emma keeping up the same devastating pace the whole time. Regina was half delirious but her body, though slower, kept rutting against Emma, hips moving of their own will.

  
"Fuck yes," Emma groaned above her, "your pussy feels amazing coming all over my cock."

  
Emma had slowed for a minute after Regina’s orgasm, but she was speeding up again, and Regina was aware Emma was still rock hard and had yet to come. Regina grabbed her breasts and began playing with her nipples, moaning loudly. She opened her eyes to see Emma's transfixed on her every move. She felt a little self conscious about talking dirty but also listening to Emma had made her want to as well. She reached up and pulled Emma down closer for a long slow kiss. "Mmm, Emma you make me feel so good," she whispered against Emma's lips and she heard the other woman's breath catch.

  
"Oh yeah?" Emma asked, breathless.

  
"Mmm, yes," Regina moaned her hands wrapping around the blonde to encourage her closer. "You're cock is so big, it's stretching me open." Regina could hear the blonde’s panting increase with each word.

  
"Fuck Regina, fuck yes, you're so tight."

  
"Are you gonna come for me, Emma? Come inside my tight cunt?"

  
"That what you want baby," Emma's thrusting had increased again, "you want me to cum in that tight little pussy of yours?"

  
Regina nodded vigorously, "I want it, I want all of it in me."

Emma's pumping had increased back to the driving force it had been before Regina came the first time. She felt Emma's fingers dig into her hips as she continued to thrust and then one hand was on Regina's shoulder close to her neck, holding her tightly against Emma's cock and her whole body was going up and down with the force of the blonde’s rutting. Then Emma was dropping her body against Regina's and pressing herself against the brunette. Emma's hand had moved up to grab a fistful of Regina's hair and used it to pull her head back, exposing her throat, making her arch her back and Regina was moaning. "I'm yours, yours, yours."

  
"This is my body to use now. That's my pussy I'm fucking." Emma cupped one of Regina's breasts, "these are my tits," her hand moved lower and squeezed, "and this my ass."

  
Regina was close again and she cried, "yes all of it, it's yours, you can have whatever you want."

  
"I don't need your permission, slut," Emma growled above her. "I'll take what I want whether you like it or not."

  
Regina wasn't sure why the idea of Emma taking her and using her was exactly what she wanted but it was and she was nodding, "yes, yes take it, take whatever you want. My pussy was meant just for you. My cunt is yours to use however you want. Oh god, I'm spread so wide for you baby, I'm so open for you."

Emma's thrusting seemed to increase with each word she spoke, and then Emma was grabbing her throat and jerking into her, spilling hot cum deep inside, and Regina was rolling into her fourth orgasm. Emma kept pumping, kept going, groaning with release as her forehead came down to rest on Regina's chest, her cock still slowly thrusting.


	2. Sexy as Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasty. Real real nasty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never planned to make that story into anything more than what it was and I was pleasantly surprised (to say the least) at the overwhelming response. After so many requests to continue I decided to see what I could do for you kind and kinky people. I’m guessing, since it has been so long you’ve probably lost all hope. But I have to be in a certain mood and inspired to write this kind of *ahem story. Then, I have an overactive editing process because I’m editing my own work. Okay, enough, and onto the smut. I hope the second chapter lives up to the first even though I had to add a smidge of plot to make it something I could continue.

Emma shifted her pants a little and put her hands in her coat as she walked to the diner. She glanced at her phone and saw it was 2:30 in the afternoon. This time a week ago she’d been deep inside Regina Mills, experiencing what, after some consideration, she’d decided was the best orgasm of her life. 

Not that she’d told Regina that, just as she’d avoided telling her that a look or soft laugh could bring her tough exterior to crumbling, her strong body to her knees. It wouldn’t do any good to tell the bombshell mayor how she almost thought she could feel herself buckling under the weight of her attraction. 

Emma got to the front of the diner and hopped up the steps. She clenched and unclenched her jaw hoping Regina would be long gone. It was her main reason for taking such a late lunch. The day after that euphoric, mind numbing sex in the mayor’s office, Emma had started the morning with a text to Regina asking her to lunch. Well, she’d actually started the morning with her cock in her hand, stroking herself to the memories of Regina above her, Regina below her, Regina breathless and trembling in her arms, until she’d gotten release, white lines of cum painting a dedication across her abdomen. 

Emma could barely sleep the night before, mind and senses flooded with Regina. She could smell her still, could close her eyes and recall her taste. She wanted to be with her, she never wanted to be apart from her. It might’ve been a spell were it not for the knowledge that she’d longed to have Regina for years. But now that she had, the need only seemed to grow.  
Regina had replied back quickly, but with a disappointing, “Would you be willing to take a rain check, Ms. Swan? I’m afraid it’s a very busy day for me.”

Emma had been disappointed but knew the mayor’s schedule well enough to know it wasn’t a lie. Never the less a voice in her head told her not to be too eager and so she’d shot back with a short, “no worries.”

And that was it, a week had gone by and the woman had not texted or called. She’d seen her a few times since in passing but Emma had hardly looked at her, doing her very best impression of not caring if she ever saw the woman again. Emma’s pride had been wounded by Regina never coming back with an invitation of her own and she’d be damned if she let her know how much she cared, especially if it was one sided. 

Emma sauntered up to the diner counter and hopped on a stool. The place was still pretty busy despite it being mid-afternoon. Ruby greeted her with an affectionate pinch of her cheek. Emma expressed some concerns that perhaps Ruby was spending a little too much time with Granny. She ordered a coffee and turkey club and took a moment to look around the diner while she waited.

And there, of course, was Regina Mills, fork poised over salad, sitting at the table in the corner near the front window (how the hell had she not seen her), fuck me heels, long legs, black tights, a dangerously short skirt, and staring straight into the eyes of Robin fucking Hood who, rather than sitting like a normal person, crouched next to her and was animatedly telling her some sort of story. Robin could be expected to act like a douche, what bothered Emma more was the way Regina seemed completely enraptured in the tale. Emma received her coffee, brought it to her mouth and winced as she took a much larger swallow than she should have, the liquid scalding her throat all the way down.

“Hey Ruby,” she called to her friend across the counter, “make it to go please.”

“Duty calls, Sheriff?”

Emma gave her her best attempt at a smile, “you got it.” A few minutes later, lunch in hand, she walked out of the diner to the sound of Regina and Robin erupting in laughter together as if on cue. 

It wasn’t until she was across the street stomping back to the station, jaw clenched and head down, that she heard the familiar steady clip of heels behind her. She stopped, turned around, and found Regina almost upon her, looking of all things, pissed off. Before she could open her mouth Regina was stepping in front of her, close enough to feel her warmth, that dizzying smell of her. She felt her cock rouse as if trained for the woman before her.

“...and if you didn’t want to come you could have at least had the decency to call. Ms. Swan are you listening to me,” Regina had been talking and Emma had been too overwhelmed by the small amount of relief she got just from being close to the woman to pay attention.

“Sorry,” she murmured, unsure why she was suddenly apologizing.

Regina glared at her, “forget it, you can’t even be bothered to communicate about a simple lunch request why would I think...”

Then it was Emma’s turn to interrupt, suddenly defensive, “what are you talking about the last thing I heard was you asking for a rain check cause you were too busy and then it was radio fucking silence!”

“What?” Regina was looking at her as if she was the biggest idiot on the planet.

“I left you a note telling you to meet me in my office at noon Friday, you know Ms. Swan, the very next day? Then I went home and cooked for you for god knows what reason and then waited around for you and nothing not a word, you couldn’t even be bothered to cancel!”

Emma felt her face suddenly burning red, “what note, I didn’t get any note!”

“The note I left on your desk? I came by Thursday afternoon but you weren’t in the station so I left a note, on your desk, propped up, where I thought even your dull observation skills wouldn’t miss it.” Regina had slowed her words sarcastically, as if talking to a child. 

Emma stammered, “wha, I wait, what?” Shaking her head and gaping at Regina, confused.

Regina looked somewhere between annoyed, relieved, and a bit amused as she stepped closer. Emma could smell the coffee on her breath, the smell of sandalwood and lavender and the faintest hint of wood smoke that was so uniquely Regina.

“You, are an idiot, Emma Swan.” And just like that she turned and walked away.

Emma took a move to follow Regina back down the sidewalk towards town hall, mouth open to reply, and then stopped and made a beeline to her office.

David looked up as Emma burst into the station and ran into her office. “Hey, where’s the fire?” He called after, but Emma was staring at her war zone of a desk. Emma never much minded being messy it was just part of who she was, but she sure as hell minded today. She began tearing through the files and paperwork strewn haphazardly across the desk. Finally after a good 15 minutes of searching she found what was now a crumpled up folded over piece of paper with her name scrawled across it in what was certainly the flourishing cursive of royalty. She sighed heavily as she sat down and unfolded it.

‘Emma, I came by to make good on that raincheck. Come to my office for lunch tomorrow at noon. I’ll make you something delicious. ~R’

Emma groaned loudly and dropped her head to her desk, thumping it loudly as she crumpled the note in her fist.

“Emma? What’s going on are you okay?” David called out. 

“Fine,” she squeaked, “just forgot a meeting I was suppose to be at.” She jumped up and ran out the door, “later!”

Emma knew Regina wasn’t there when she saw that her secretary was gone and the office was dark but she looked in anyway. Regina must’ve gone home early or maybe to pick up Henry from school like she did on the days she could. Emma thought about texting her but wanted to see her and apologize in person. She drove to Mifflin St.

Regina’s car was in the driveway, which Emma took to be a good sign. There was another car parked in front of the street, an old beater that Emma recognized but couldn’t quite place. “The hell with it, if she’s busy she can send me away.”

As she hopped up the steps toward the front door it open and Regina’s voice floated out, “yes I really do need to get back to preparing dinner for tonight...” 

Shuffling out the door looking annoyed was Robin Hood. Emma gritted her teeth. Regina’s eyebrows shot up a little when she saw Emma.

“Oh hello Emma,” Robin said. He sounded a little sad. 

“Robin,” Emma nodded. 

Robin stopped, looking at Emma and then Regina for a moment. 

“Emma thank you for coming,” Regina said as though she’d been expecting her, “Robin, have a good day.” Regina gestured for Emma to come in and Emma hopped past Robin to enter the home, Regina closed the door quickly.

“What was that about?” Emma demanded, instantly feeling foolish.

“None of your business. What do you want now?” Regina crossed her arms in front of her. 

Emma looked down at her feet, as she pulled the crumpled note out of her jacket.

“I’m an idiot,” Emma said. Regina stared at her without saying anything. “I must have dropped some things on it when I came in that afternoon. I never even saw it. I’m really really sorry. Then I never tried reaching out again because I was too proud, even though all I’ve thought about all week is seeing you again. Emma took a deep breath and muttered, “being with you again.”

Emma was still looking at the ground but she felt Regina shift and sigh. She looked up to Regina’s face suddenly softer and closer. “I should have called you that day when you didn’t come, but I too let my pride get in the way.”

Emma fidgeted a little looking at Regina who had the faintest trace of a smile.

“What did he want,” Emma nodded towards the door.

“To date me,” Regina sighed, “again.”

Emma took another deep breath, trying to keep cool. “What did you say?”

“No,” Regina replied smile growing.

“Oh,” Emma nodded casually as if they were talking about the weather, trying to look anywhere in the room other than those deep brown eyes that made her into even more of an incoherent mess than she already was. Then she stopped breathing all together when Regina swayed forward and loosely wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck. Emma’s hands came to her waist automatically, fitting perfectly, her heart pounding, body ready to snap from being wound so tight. 

Regina leaned forward, bringing those soft full lips so close to Emma’s ear that they brushed against it with each word she whispered, “you know, for someone who, a week ago was buried in my cunt, claiming ownership of it,” she lingered on each word, “you are rather unsure of yourself today.”

Emma wasn’t sure how she remained standing, but her hands gripped tighter and nostrils flared a little as she groaned. “I haven’t felt right since I pulled out of you a week ago. All I’ve wanted, all I’ve thought of, is getting myself back inside of you. Every night I’ve had my cock in my hand trying to get some relief and it’s been all I could do not to come over here, push you down on the floor and take you over and over till I’m spent.” 

Emma heard Regina’s breath hitch against her ear at the words and felt the smaller woman’s body tense a bit and lean forward until they were flush against each other. She knew Regina couldn’t possibly miss her hardening length, responding to the closeness of the woman, her words and her warmth. 

“You think I’d let you do that, Emma? Take me on the floor like some kind of animal? Let you bend me over the closest surface and use me just for your satisfaction?”  
The woman’s words, her warm breath, the way her lips brushed Emma’s ear, the soft teasing tone in her voice, it was all too much. Emma spun her around, backed her against the wall, and finally kissed her. It was slow but full of passion, those plump lips calling her, opening for her tongue. She didn’t know exactly how long they stood there kissing like that but when she finally pulled back, Regina’s lips were swollen, her skirt had hitched up her thigh and she looked dazed and disheveled. Sexy as hell. She straightened her skirt and ran her hand through her hair. Looking at Emma she reached up and ran her thumb over Emma’s bottom lip. 

“Well Ms. Swan, you sure know how to kiss a girl.” 

Emma grinned, “you sure know how to make somebody almost cum in their pants.”

Regina rolled her eyes feigning exasperation before turning her intense gaze back on Emma, serious again, “I like how you show me you want me Emma. How when you look at me I can see the desire in your eyes, can almost feel it coursing through your body. I like how you aren’t afraid to show me just how much you want me.”

Emma wasn’t sure how Regina could know what she was feeling and put into words so eloquently. “And is it mutual?” Emma was hesitant, she knew how badly she wanted Regina but didn’t know if she felt the same. 

Regina reached down and Emma felt the woman’s warm hand close around the bulge in her pants, stroking it gently.

“You don’t know?” She asked, continuing to carress her throbbing member. Emma shook her head, breath coming heavier than before, her forehead coming to rest against the other woman’s.

Regina took in a deep breath, “I have never...ever... been so turned on by someone. I’ve never been so wet for someone. It’s like I’m permanently aroused. As if my body is always ready for you to...fill me..”

“And right now, are you wet for me now baby?”

“Yes, all day. I touched myself earlier, angry and aroused by you. I just spread myself wide in my office and plunged my fingers in and out of my cunt, rubbing my clit, wishing it were you. I’ve never done things like that before, Emma. I fucked myself as hard as I could. I came so hard. But not as hard as you make me come darling.”

“Spread yourself for me now baby. Let me give you what you need,” Emma gripped her firmly.

Regina sighed and looked at her watch, “your son will be home in about half an hour. I don’t think that’s enough time, and there’s still dinner to finish. Are you staying by the way?”

Emma sighed and stepped back, untangling herself as Regina turned back towards the kitchen, “yes, please.”

Regina began walking towards the kitchen, Emma followed her movements and then looked down at her rock hard cock. She clenched and unclenched her jaw and then hopped up towards Regina. She overtook the woman and grabbed her by the arm to spin her around. Regina laughed as if she’d expected something like this.

“Emma we really don’t have enough ti...oh!” She said as Emma picked her up and carried her to the dining room she set her down on the table in front of the chair at the head of the table.

Emma pushed up her skirt roughly and found black lace underneath. Regina canted her hips towards Emma as she pulled the woman’s underwear off. Emma ran her finger over the fabric that had been pressed against her pussy and smiled devilishly, “Regina, these are soaked. Were you just going to go back to cooking with your soaked underwear and wet cunt? Wouldn’t that be uncomfortable?” 

Regina was blushing, her breath had quickened, and her eyes were full of desire.

Emma smiled, “or maybe you like that? Hmm? Does it turn you on, walking around feeling how wet your pussy is for me? What kind of slut does that?” Regina was breathing harder edging closer to the table, closer to Emma, hips moving, as if she was fucking the air.

Emma stepped back, widening her stance confidently, further showing her straining cock. Her face became serious as she commanded, “spread yourself for me.”

Regina did as she was told, her skirt all the way hiked up and bare ass on the table.

“More,” Emma growled, “lay back and pull your knees to your chest, then out to the sides.”

She watched as the woman did as she was told until she could see everything, every inch of her. She watched as her arousal leaked out of her and traveled into the crack of her ass. Emma pondered what to do with her. Regina was so ready for her but she knew they didn’t have much time, and despite her throbbing cock, what she wanted most was to taste her, drink her in. Emma pulled Regina’s ass to the edge of the table and then pulled the chair up and sat down, looking at the swollen ripe cunt inches from her face. 

“This might be my favorite meal yet,” she grinned before going down to the woman’s tight entrance where she began licking up her juices, then traveling back up her cunt with her tongue wide. Regina had begun moaning and rocking with the first touch. She knew she wouldn’t last long which turned Emma on more. She began licking and sucking. The taste of Regina, the silken feel of her was beyond anything she’d ever had. She traveled every part of Regina’s swollen pussy, nibbling at her outer lips, taking long wide strokes before traveling down to dip into her entrance, draw out her arousal and drink her in. Knowing she was pressed for time, Emma returned to the sexy woman’s clit and began sucking it while she flicked and rubbed it with her tongue. Within a few minutes Regina seemed close to the edge. She heard the woman’s hands slap the hard wood of the table.

“Fuck, Emma, please don’t stop. Just like that. Don’t stop!”

Emma smiled a little but didn’t change what she was doing. After another thirty seconds...a minute maybe, she felt Regina tumble over the edge, she let out long moans of pleasure. She seemed lost in her pleasure and Emma couldn’t imagine anything more beautiful. Just when Emma thought she was tapering off she felt Regina’s hands grabbing both sides of her head as the woman sat up a little. Regina was losing herself all over again and using Emma’s face to fuck herself to another orgasm. Emma groaned loudly into her cunt at the idea of being used like this. Regina was lost, head flung back, her abs flexed and rutting herself against Emma’s face. Emma let Regina take control and the woman fucked her cunt up and down, no longer just in Emma’s mouth but all the way down to her chin and up over her nose. Emma kept her tongue thrust out and Regina would rub herself against it before plunging up and down her face all over again. When she came this time her mouth opened in a silent scream and she smashed Emma’s face up against her cunt so Emma could barely breathe. Regina’s whole body seemed flexed and still as she came. Then Emma was released and Regina fell back against the table breathing hard. 

Emma gently licked the red swollen lips and clit before going further down and swallowing as much of the abundant cum as she could. Regina moaned and whimpered softy as her breathing returned to normal, an arm flung over her eyes. 

Emma stood up, pushing the chair back. Regina lowered her arm and stared at Emma, a slow smile on her lips. Emma smiled back, gently rubbing the woman’s legs. Regina’s lazy smile turned mischievous as she quickly wrapped her legs around Emma’s waist and pulled herself flush against her still hard cock. She began rotating herself slowly on Emma’s bulge. Emma tightened her hands on Regina’s hips, her cock thick and rock hard, feeling the warm cunt through her pants and underwear.

“Mmmm, not satisfied yet?” Emma smiled, eyes closed enjoying the sensation. 

Regina laughed a little, her voice came out rough, “mmm very satisfied,” her voiced became quieter, “still want you inside though.”

Emma groaned her agreement, bending forward to lift the hem of Regina’s shirt and began showering gentle kisses on the woman’s toned gorgeous stomach. She felt hands moving through her hair, stroking her head. 

“Good my cock needs taking care of.”

Regina moaned, “yes I’ll take care of you, let me please you.” 

Emma was about to pull down her pants and let the woman do just that when she heard the front door being unlocked. Regina bolted up. 

She glared at Emma, “I told you!” She stood up, straightening her clothes and hair.

“I’ll stall him!” Emma offered quickly.

Just then she heard Henry call out, “mom where are you? Is ma here too?”

“With that!?” Regina hissed gesturing at Emma’s rather noticeable bulge.

“Shit!” 

Regina sighed, “go deal with that in the bathroom,” and she left the dining room calling out, “over here darling.”

Emma darted to the bathroom before Henry could see her and locked the door. She pulled down her pants and boxer briefs. She sighed with relief as her cock was finally released, bobbing up and down a bit. She contemplated what to do, knowing it would take a while for it to “go down” on its own. She once again took herself in hand and began pumping her thick cock. She closed her eyes and thought of Regina: the woman’s intoxicating smell still all over her face and taste in her mouth. She was panting hard and getting close in minutes when she heard a knock at the door.

“Emma, let me in,” Regina’s voice floated in. She unlocked the door and Regina quickly came in shutting and locking it behind her.

“Henry’s upstairs getting changed. I told him you were having stomach issues,” Regina said as her eyes traveled over Emma’s body landing on the large member in her hand.

“Well,” she said breathlessly. She stepped forward running her hand over Emma’s body and down to her cock, “may I.” 

Emma sighed with relief, “please,” she said taking her own hand away and jutting her hips out a bit. 

Regina grabbed her cock and began quickly pumping, twisting down towards the base and squeezing the tip. Emma moaned at the woman’s adept touch.

Emma was already close and now that it was Regina jacking her off she was leaking at the tip steadily, Regina using the liquid to pump her cock.

“You like that don’t you,” Regina smiled wickedly.

Emma caressed Regina’s face and ran her hand through her hair before traveling down to the brunette’s throat. She wrapped a hand around Regina’s throat and squeezed gently. Regina moaned a little her breath quickening, eyes locked with Emma’s.

“Yes, I do.” Emma said eyes darkening. “If you didn’t have to get back out there I’d force you to your knees and use your throat instead.” 

Regina moaned, “Yes? Would you make me swallow you, take all of you.” 

“Every inch,” Emma growled her hand tightening on her throat. Regina leaned her head back a little giving Emma more access. 

“You know it’s a waste,” Regina smiled.

“What is?” Emma asked.

Emma was so close. She moved her hand off her throat and caressed the woman’s gorgeous lips. Watching her perfect mouth as Regina began to speak.

“That all that cum is going to spill into my hand instead of deep in my cunt where it belongs.” And then she pulled two of Emma’s fingers into her mouth and began sucking.

And Emma came.

Emma didn’t know she could come that hard from a handjob but there it was. Thick ropes of cum spilling onto Regina’s hand and the bathroom floor. She let out a loud grunt followed by a groan before remembering she needed to be quiet. She opened her eyes to see Regina’s bright eyes full of desire and warmth. As she watched, Regina brought her hand to her mouth and began licking all of Emma’s cum off. Emma’s jaw clenched, her desire to possess the woman was so strong.

“Clean my cock,” she ordered gesturing toward her member that was covered in her own thick cum.

Regina pouted a little, “I have to get back. We both do.” She said turning towards the door. Emma grabbed her and bent her over the bathroom sink hiking up her skirt. Regina let out a surprised, “oh!” Emma lifted one of Regina’s legs up to spread her. 

“If you won’t clean it with your mouth, I’ll use your cunt.”

Emma grabbed her cock and began rubbing it through the slick folds of her pussy. She rubbed her cum all over the already wet cunt as Regina moaned her agreement, pushing back against Emma as much as she could, letting Emma know she liked it. Emma felt the remainder of her load dribble out into the hot slick folds. Emma knew Regina liked it and the fact that her gorgeous girl enjoyed dirty rough sex as much as she did left her practically giddy with the prospects. She finished by wiping her cock across Regina’s gorgeous plump ass, leaving a slick wet trail.

Then she pulled Regina up roughly and kissed her neck from behind before pulling her head gently so they could kiss. 

“Now if Robin or anyone else comes sniffing around they’ll see that tight little cunt of yours has already been claimed. I’ve marked that your mine. My girl, understand?”

“Oh God, Emma,” Regina shuddered against her, “yes. I wanna be marked by you. I want to be dirty for you. I want to be yours to use.” 

When Regina was like this, submitting to her, it made the dominant side of her roar. She turned her around and picked her up, Reginas legs automatically coming around her hips. She pressed her against the nearest wall and kissed her more. Somewhere in her head she knew she should stop, knew her cock was already stirring. 

“You make me crazy you know that,” she confessed, “I can’t think when I’m around you, I want you so bad. To hear you say you want to be mine....you don’t know what that does to me. So if you don’t really mean it, don’t say it, ok?”

Regina stared at her for a moment before grabbing Emma’s hair and pulling her head back hard. As soon as her neck was exposed she felt those plump lips and warm tongue laving the skin before Regina bit down, hard. Emma grunted loudly at the pain. She knew she’d be bruised there. Regina released her hair before pulling back and glaring at Emma. She reached up and grabbed Emma’s face with her hand roughly. 

“Emma Swan, I just let you bend me over a bathroom sink and wipe your filthy cock all over my pussy and ass. That should be all the answer you need. Make no mistake about the trust I have placed in you, to be this way with you. And make no mistake about who is in charge. Now let me down, clean up my bathroom, and come to dinner.”

Emma did as she was told, setting Regina down gently and watching as she straightened her clothes and hair, yet again. She pulled the smaller woman into her arms once more for a gentle kiss before Regina slipped out the bathroom door.

Emma leaned back against the wall staring at the bathroom door for a moment before looking down at her cock, already at half mast again. She shook her head.

Sexy as hell.


End file.
